Dryer appliances generally include a cabinet with a drum rotatably mounted therein. During operation, a motor rotates the drum, e.g., to tumble articles located within a chamber defined by the drum. Dryer appliances also generally include a heater assembly that passes heated air through the chamber in order to dry moisture-laden articles positioned therein. Typically, an air handler or blower is used to urge the flow of heated air from chamber, through a trap duct, and to the exhaust duct where it is exhausted from the dryer appliance. Dryer appliances may further include filter systems for removing foreign materials, such as lint, from passing into the exhaust conduit, which can impair dryer performance and may present a fire hazard due to the potential for combustion.
In general, increasing the flow rate of heated air within a dryer appliance can improve dryer performance and result in lower drying times and energy costs. However, there is a practical limit to these flow rates in conventional dryers, because high flow velocities push articles of clothing toward an outlet of the chamber. In addition, the suction generated at the outlet traps the articles of clothing, clogging the outlet and choking the flow of air. As a result of the choked air, high temperatures may be generated within the dryer appliance, the heating elements may be repeatedly cycled, the dry time may be increased, and dryer performance and efficiency are decreased.
Accordingly, improved dryer appliances including features for improved air flow are desirable. More specifically, dryer appliances including features that improve the volumetric flow rate of heated air while reducing the likelihood of clogs in the air flow path would be particularly beneficial.